The invention relates to the field of steel processing and steel production, in particular the production of steel profiles. The invention relates to a method for producing steel profiles. The invention further relates to a steel profile, in particular a steel profile produced according to an aforementioned method. The invention also relates to a sheet pile, in particular a Z sheet pile. The invention further relates to a system for producing a steel profile from a workpiece, in particular a steel blank, preferably a steel strip blank.
Methods for producing a steel profile, steel profiles, sheet piles and systems for producing a steel profile are basically known from the prior art. In steel mills, steel profiles are often produced by continuous casting, by hot rolling or by cold rolling. Steel profiles made by mass forming of steel blanks are also known. When building sheet pile walls, steel profiles in the form of sheet piles are often used as components of the sheet pile walls. Z-shaped sheet piles and U-shaped sheet piles, in particular, are known in this context, and are connected to each other by various forms of interlock, e.g. by means of “Larssen interlocks”. The sheet piles are generally connected to each other by inserting the interlocks into each other when inserting, ramming or vibrating the sheet piles into the ground.